


Sickly Immortal

by frenchpressit



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Angst, Broken Families, Drabble, M/M, Mild Gore, One-Sided Attraction, Psychological Torture, Sibling Incest, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchpressit/pseuds/frenchpressit
Summary: The BLU Medic just wants to have a normal mercenary life but the world was cruel enough to radiate him with immortality and gift him a brother who pissed off one of the most dreaded mercenaries. The point is: The Christian Brutal Spy pissed off the Christian Brutal Sniper. The cause is unknown but the man needs to blow off his steam and since the Spy isn't known for having any other weaknesses or even a small form of vulnerability, it seems like taking one of his own is obviously the next best thing to do.Right?





	1. Visitation: Brutal Sniper

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a post of drabbles I posted in my closed-RP Tumblr. I realized that I was actually posting on here during my time of darkness (a.k.a the dreaded: writer's block). I still go on there occasionally in order to get my mind together and not scattered about. My job has taken a huge toll on my fanfic writing. It's merely a hobby but I personally really enjoy it. Every time I listen to music, watch a movie, read a doujin/fanfic/book/etc, I always give myself more ideas for either my current on-going works or even future projects.
> 
> I am still trying to finish up "Don't Try to Play God with Him". I want to thank those who still follow that fanfic, you guys are bonkers for being patient with this trash of a mess.
> 
> [ Also the format of this work is quite different from my others, it is heavily RP-styled. Not in writing, but format wise. Actually, maybe even a bit towards the RP-style. I've been wanting to RP so these were basically my outlets. /Pathetic/. I know. ]

The B.L.U Base was quiet during the temporary times of cease fire. One of the major rules and _courtesy_ during the cease fire was to **not** carry out any sorts of ambushes upon the enemy base. Of course, this was a rule for both R.E.D and B.L.U teams; however, there was a gray area for those working outside of the two colored mercenaries.  
  
 ** _The Brutal Mercenaries._**  
  
Every mercenaries of both R.E.D and B.L.U alike knew of these rouge _professionals_. They were stronger, reckless, and were at their finest when it came to morals. _Simply: morals didn’t exist in their world_.  
  
Few nights back, there was a ruckus in the R.E.D Base, the mercenaries in the B.L.U Base took note of this and followed up by sending their Spy as a check-up of what they believed to be the _aftermath_. The visuals and notes brought back by the B.L.U Spy was blunt: a massacre. The entire R.E.D Base had been painted crimson with the blood of its mercenaries. No one had made it alive, an obvious handiwork of a Brutal Mercenary. It could have been any of the nine mad men and women, but there weren’t signs of bullets, burns, or explosions so this ruled out the Heavy, Soldier, or Pyro. The B.L.U Spy speculated that with the shallow cuts and widened stabs through the walls, it must have been either the Demolition man’s Persian Persuader, Medic’s bonesaw/übersaw, or finally the Sniper’s kukri/Shahanshah/Tribalman’s Shiv. Regardless, they ended the note with the fear of them coming into _their_ own base sooner or later.  
  
The Brutal Mercenaries weren’t known for attacking the bases for no reason, but after scavanging for evidence for the sudden attack on the R.E.D, it was appearent that the attack wasn’t random. They were looking for something, and when they couldn’t find it, they took the rest of the Base out. It was fortunate for the R.E.D Mercenaries that the respawn system would have picked them up later into the night, or rather in this case: _unfortunate_.  
  
The Spy kept his eyes upon the clock as they entered the twelth hour into the cease fire, the rest of the mercenaries were either in their rooms or preparing their weapons to somehow put up a fight against a Brutal Mercenary. There may have been a better chance for them to get struck by lightning fifty times within the hour than to beat a Brutal, but some just couldn’t let their losses come without at least putting up a good hard earned fight.  
  
“I believe it iz silly to fight ze Brutal, we don’t even know of zeir class. If it iz ze Medic, zen we will recieve a long and painful death. If it iz ze Demoman, zen we will recieve a short and untimely death; however, if it is ze–”  
  
“Stop yappin’ y'er snake trap. You can run away an’ hide with y'er bloody tail between y'er legs. We’ll put up fight as if we’re fightin’ for the Queen.”  
  
Sniper’s abrupt rudeness was enough to have Spy turn his head, clutching his jaw at the irritation of the bushman. They still didn’t know what the Brutal Mercenary wanted. What if they don’t find what they want today and repeat the cycle the next week? This couldn’t be a routine, be it a week or longer. It would be worse than Chinese torture. _Helplessly waiting for that gut-wretching feeling of death in the comforts of the Base_. The very thought of it was aggrevating, and it didn’t help that the Engineer’s fingers were steadily drumming on the table. It almost sounded like a timer counting down. _It felt completely dreadful_.  
  
“Sniper is right. We will fight to death. But what does Brutal want? Is it my gun? Is it the intelligence?”  
  
Heavy spoke up while holding his minigun. His eyes traced the sillhouette of his gun before eyeing someone at the entrance of the corridor. _It was their Medic_. Their coy little Medic who always kept to himself in the Base, but in the field fought and healed like a true mercenary.  
  
“What does Medic think?”  
  
Heavy’s question made the rest of the mercenaries around him turn their heads to look at the Medic, giving him the reluctant spotlight. Spy’s eyes studied the Medic before realizing that he didn’t know too much about their Medic. It would have been truly nice to hear what the man of science had to say about the situation they were in. _Their view might even give some insight on what type of man he was_.  
  
“…I…I do not know. I just pray that, it does not happen; however, if it does and if anyone survives the attack, please don’t fret to visit me. I will tend to those in need.”  
  
That stammer in the beginning, it made Spy raise his brows in curiosity, but what triggered his curiosity more was the end to Engineer’s drumming. There was always a close relationship between the Engineer and the Medic, but Spy couldn’t get close enough to understand just _what_ it was. His curiosity snapped into alert when he and everyone else around him heard the blood curling scream of Scout. _So it begins_.  
  
…  
  
Scout was the first to go. He had been practicing his pick-up lines in his room when he was ambushed. Demoman was the second, and with his Eyelander bloodied and on the floor, it was obvious that he had at least put up a fight. Pyro, Soldier, both were killed in their sleep. The rest also had put up a great deal of fire in order to take this inhumane being down, sadly, it ended in a blood bath.  
  
“Phew…y'u lots were more annoyin’ than a dingo tryin’ to take some crazed broad’s baby.”  
  
The bloodied Tribalman’s Shiv swung down to fan out the gunk of blood from its rusted and rugged teeth. The Brutal Sniper’s aviator only glistened as he looked through the fresh corpses, almost searching for something. “Come now…where are you. I know y'er here. Y'ur [_brother_](http://thestrayinlife.tumblr.com/about) was fairly clear when he barked about having a lil’ pup version of himself somewhere in the Bases.” His footsteps crushed and mushed through the flesh and bones around him. The teeth he bared was bright enough to shine the maddened smile in the grim-stated situation. It was the smile of the Devil, if one were to ever seen one. It was also seen by only one mercenary, and it was the single mercenary who was trying their best to _stay dead_ , something he had trouble with _even with_ the help of the Engineer’s technology.  
  
“Come on lil’ pup…y'er brother did quite the number on me…I promised that I would do quite a number on his life as a payback of sort…” The Brutal’s heel crushed the wrist of the _Medic_ corpse, the smile widening with satisfaction upon feeling the body flinch from the intense pain. He dug his heel deeper, slowly grinding the bone into the muscles as he knelt over to take a handful of the bloodied platinum lock. “Now isn’t that quite interesting…I remember very vividly that you were briefly wearing my knife somewhere between those eyes and nose…” Watching the Brutal mock him while swaying his fingers in front of his eyes, Medic didn’t satisfy the man with an answer, instead he clutched his jaw from the sensation of how the bones in his hand were shattering throughout under that nasty heel. The pain was slow, and had its way of literally sinking into his muscle and flesh. His body was continously trying to heal the shattered bones; however, when it was slowly being grinded and healed at the same time: that was the very definition of torture.  
  
“Oh? Not in a talky mood, are we?” The Brutal reached down and took a hold of the Medic’s tie, reaching for the tail end of it to tighten the piece around the man’s neck. “Neither am I, it’s been a long night and y'u owe me the last two weeks. It’s not easy lookin’ for a radiated piece of meat amongst these useless cuts…” Medic quickly reached up to loose his tie, only to end with himself clawing at the Brutal’s grip close against the knot. He felt his body being dragged towards the corridor, his ears ringing while vision began to become red. The Brutal continued to talk, but from the route they were taking, Medic knew that he wasn’t going to wake up in the Respawn with the rest of the B.L.U Mercenaries. _What had his brother done?_ His thoughts sank and dimmed along with his visions. _Boy did he hated being suffocated to death, over and over and over and over and over and…_


	2. Aftermath: Christian Brutal Sniper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the BLU Scouts have grown fond of the radiated BLU Medic. It is almost impossible for an ordinary mercenary, such as the said BLU Scout, to take down a single Christian Brutal Mercenary; however, he wishes he could have at least tried.

The cause of death was decapitation with the Tribalman’s Shiv. It wasn’t a fair fight because he had been sleeping. Well, not completely asleep. He was lying on his bed and practicing how to socialize with one of their Medics. This wasn’t fair, _not fair at all_. Ashley would have easily put up a fight with the arrogant Christian Brutal Mercenary, if _only they had prepared him up for a fair fight_. The death couldn’t have been any worse until he found out that one of their Medic, _the Medic_ , the only person in the Base he had gotten close to, had gone missing. 

      When the fights came to a halt or a break, most of Ashley’s days were spent either in his room, the tracks, the gym, or the _infirmary_. He would find and excuse to lie in one of the spare beds so that he could rest. It was hard for him to start a conversation with the Medic because the man was of little words. He was coy and kept to himself. The only time he saw the man become social was with the Engineer or the Sniper, and it was because the first one was helping the Medic with his radiation treatment and the latter was able to lend him a form of transportation outside of the Base to gather resources for his researches. 

      The only thing Ashley knew about the Medic was that the man was able to regenerate his wounds even outside of the Base. The man was basically immortal, but it was vaguely known within the BLU Base that it was caused by the radiation. _That was the most of his knowledge of the man besides the fact that he was one of their Medic_ ; however, there was one thing he knew about the Medic and it was that the man was kind and gentle, even while being professional. It was that small, genuine, smile he saw by chance on the man’s face when he was able to help those in need. This is why he wanted to know more about the man. The man’s kindness. The man’s _human-side_  and not the _work-side_.

“ Hey Doc. ”  


“ Yes, Scout? ”  


“ It’s _Ashley_. ”  


“ Ashley? ”  


      Ashley let out a tiresome sigh, slightly irritated that this man still called him by his mercenary-title. He wasn’t the only Scout. He might have been the only Scout on this level of the base, but there were others situated on the other levels. The Medic and he had exchanged words many times before. Introductions? Double the earlier. The reason behind Medic’s formality was due to their workplace; however, they worked where they lived, or rather, _they lived where they worked_. Ashley had heard the other mercenaries exchanging personal words and names. Some were friends and some were acquaintances, everyone else aside _friendship_ was something he desired with this man. 

“ Ugh…for the millionth times, my name is Ashley. ”  


“ I am your Medic, I know it is your name…I was just confused as to why you would allow someone like me to address you with such _familiarity_. ”

      The heat in Ashley’s body shot straight up to his face. It was as if his heart had taken the place of his brain due to the blood beating heavily in his ear. Or was it his face? His face was beating heavily from the very uneventful statement. He quickly kicked his feet up in order to sit up in order to look over at the other male, not knowing how to answer the obvious statement. 

“ …I–…I… ”  


      Ashley’s words were stutters, but it was quickly swallowed down as Medic stood up from his chair and made his way towards him. As he took a seat upon the edge of the bed, he leaned in and placed his own forehead over the now heated one. 

“ …You must be sick… ”

      Upon the diagnoses, Ashley’s lip parted and inhaled to counter the man’s words; however, his words didn’t stop there.

“ …most of the Mercenaries do their best job of staying away from me, even far as to visiting the other Medics in the upper and lower levels…why do you try so hard to hang around me? Did you injure your head during a match? Did it cause you to forget that I am a monster? Everyone of you would surely die if someone were to put a bullet through your head outside of the base, but me, I would not…I would live on while you become one with the earth. “

      Ashley felt the Medic’s head slip against his forehead and fall upon his shoulder. The man looked fragile, almost as though that a single touch would shatter him into a cloud of glass dust. He had never sounded so drained, but this side of him. _It was new_. The only thing he could think about doing was to raise his hand and rest it over the platinum lock, running the tip of his finger and hand through to calm the man before him.

“ …I don’t fear you Doc. You remind me very much of my mother. I think that’s why I like spending my time near you. You are always there for everyone. No matter how much your good deeds go on unnoticed, you are always there to keep it going. The professionalism and the strong front, everything, it’s something I had admired when I was with my mother, and now with you. “  


“ …Nicholas. ”  


“ Hmn? “  


“ …my name is Nicholas… “  


      Lights beamed within Ashley’s eyes from the reveal. The fragile man in his hold, he wondered why the quiet and coy man suddenly shared this side of him. Ashley had hung out in this infirmary for over a year now, and not once did Medic share a single story about himself with him. _What ever it was, he was glad to know_.

      At first, the Engineer made sure that the respawn wasn’t broken. Maybe the Medic was unfortunate and was still trapped within the cycle, but no, it didn’t appear to be the case. Then, they sent out the Spies to figure out what was going on, only to find out how furious the Administrator was upon finding out about this _obvious abduction_. She cursed the Christian Brutal Mercenaries for their beastly personality and immoral nature. While they could be resourceful to her, they were just as damaging. She demanded the BLU mercenaries to go on with their lives without the radiated Medic, but Scout–Ashley, couldn’t.

“ FUCK. “  


      The soccer ball flew through the field and bounced off the brick wall of the base. It bounced and was quickly met with Ashley’s shin, flying back to the wall. 

“ FUCK. “  


      There was a rumor that the Administrator had hired another Mercenary to gather their missing Medic, but what she said after was what made his heartache. _Don’t worry, we will find a replacement sooner or later_. 

“ FUCK. “  


      The ball flew back and this time flicked up towards a tree, falling and eventually nesting itself on top of some of the leaves and branches. 

“ FUCK. “  


      Frustration came crashing down as Ashley quickly crouched down and hugged his knees, burying his face into them as he found his mind and heart racing. _He wanted to help the Medic, not feel helpless and watch for an outcome_. Medic must have been in pain, and he feared for the worse. _He didn’t want to lose Medic_.

“ …fuck… “  


      _He didn’t want to be **a l o n e**_.


	3. Hospitality: Brutal Sniper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christian Brutal Mercenaries are known for many things: blackmail, murder, abduction, and much fun of juicy jazz. One thing they are definitely not known for is their _hospitality_. Nicholas, the BLU Medic, learns that in person. It is something that he would never wish anyone to experience.

Fifty-four…  
  
The water dripped into the palm of the small, fragile, and unsteady hand.  
  
Fifty-five…  
  
The palm was cupped, while the counterpart stayed lying upon the cold, dirt and blood covered metallic floor. It was a mystery as to how long he had been under this _hospitality_ of the Brutal Sniper. When he had awoke, he was in this small, windowless room. The room was made of steel, not a inch of it shied a glimpse of the outside world. _Was it day? Night? Dawn? Evening? It was a question which lacked an answer_.  
  
Fifty-s–…  
  
The counting of the water droplets was interrupted by the sound of footsteps beginning to quietly echo towards the room, and it was getting closer. It was dreadful, the footsteps were slow and almost leisurely making its way towards its destination. Medic’s half-shut eye quickly glanced down at what little water he had collected and drained it down his throat.  
  
The ceiling was leaking, so it gave Medic an idea that he was in a lower level. The leaking water was enough for him to not lose his sanity. He hadn’t eaten in days and the Brutal had made clear that due to his radiation caused immortality, the need for food was unproductive. _If the starvation wasn’t going to make him lose his mind, he knew that the torture was._  
  
The footsteps became closer and eventually found itself halting in front of the steel door. The sound of a blade teasing against the door made the Medic’s body flinch. He had been killed countless times since his arrival in this _hell_. The Brutal had only one intention, and that was to pour every ounce of the anger he held of his [brother](http://thestrayinlife.tumblr.com/about) upon him.  
  
“How are y'u my little pup?” The Brutal chuckled dryly as he then opened the door to shine the light into the dim room. The sight of the half-dressed, shakened, piece of meat in front of him was enough to amuse himself for the night; however, this wasn’t enough. It was true that he and the Brutal Spy did not get along, but they had never gotten into a _real_ fight. The only fight they had held ended with the both of them with a couple of bullets and cuts, and various of kukris to crucify the loser. _The Brutal Spy might have been radiated to be immortal, but he lacked the fighting skills to take down **him** , the Brutal Sniper_. He was truly a professional, and he held that name with pride. The only thing lacking in his life was the ability to be _invincible_. Power was everything, but without the vitality to match it, it was _nothing_.  
  
“Are y'u ready for dinner?” The question heavily crushed onto the defenseless mercenary, his body now pressed against the steel wall from the will to get away from the _Monster_ striding his way towards him with the background music of the kukri drawing against the floor. It was truly a horror he wished to see end.  
  
The blade teased against the silhouette of the Medic’s bare-naked legs before stopping at the tattered rims of what was left of his dress pants. It drew around and rested against the inner thigh while the Brutal Sniper’s free hand approached to run through the now dark, dry, and dirt mixed lock which had once been bright and luscious. The breath between the two mixed when the Brutal Sniper leaned into smell the Medic’s scent, taking in the odors of blood, dirt, fear, and pain as though he were a wolf only appetizing his hunger before the meal. “Y'u are lucky that y'u’re delicious…if not then this process would–well it won’t be a win/win situation now would it?” _It wasn’t a win/win situation, it never had been_. The blade drew and teased at the cloth over the Medic’s groin, pressing while those eyes behind the aviator watched the tears collect at the edge of those once lively blue eyes. _Which too were delicious_.  
  
“Am not immortal yet…went out for a test run, came back with a scratch.” The Brutal Sniper’s hand retracted from the Medic’s hair and brushed against the scratch upon his partially bloodied cheek. It was terrifying to know that the man–no the Monster, had came back with only an unhealed scratch while being drenched him half dried blood from head to toe. _The wonder as to what his victims had gone through, Medic envied that. At least, they had met the end to their reign of pain._  
  
 _Help_.  
  
The blade slowly pressed and began to sink into the sensitive skin. Medic’s head jerked forward while his hands pushed against the Brutal Sniper’s shoulder. It was all reflex from the pain. He knew that he was going to heal, but the pain was still the same. The blade was inching, and both of them knew that it could have been done swiftly with the flick of a wrist. _However, in this room a swift death was only a precious gift_.  
  
“ARGH–PLEASE! PLEASE!” Medic screamed and began to plead as he felt his hands being pushed back from a simple lean from the Brutal Sniper. The man’s nose leaned close enough to nest against the crook of the Medic’s neck, resting his lip against the pulse to feel the pain. The fear. _The slowly creeping death_. The blade had made half-way around and froze midway into the scrotum. Then, suddenly there was a blood curling scream.  
  
The Brutal Sniper’s hand had reached down and took a handful of the half butchered genital. The grip strengthened aand pressed against the steadied blade before withe a swift move of his wrist, it was detached from its origin.  
  
Medic’s scream echoed, but it slowly began to choke out as his head began to bash itself against the wall from the pain. He wanted to die. _He wanted to die_. “Kill me! NNNG–! Kill me!! Kill me!!!!! PLEA–…se…pl…”  
  
The Brutal Sniper’s lip leaned away to see the Medic’s head limp. Drools were slowly slipping down the shyly gaped lips of the now twitching body. The twitch began to subside, but even so, both male knew that this was only the end of today and the beginning of tomorrow. The ripped genital now in the Brutal’s hand, was brought up to his own lip. His lip ripped into a ghastly smile upon the sight of what he had done. “Simply _delicious_ …my lovely pup.”


End file.
